While conventional bicycles and like vehicular devices convert the rotary motion of the pedals into rotary movement of the drive wheel of the bicycle, i.e., through a chain and sprocket drive, significant efficiencies can be obtained by using the up and down motion of pedals to provide the motive power for a bicycle. However, the complexities of converting such pedal movements into rotary motion have discouraged progress in the development of a practical, commercially marketable bicycle (or like vehicle) utilizing an up and down pedal movement as the basic source of motive power for the bicycle.